


Podfic: by the grace (of the fire and the flames)

by Mo1347



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo1347/pseuds/Mo1347
Summary: Podfic of the wonderful singsungsong's "by the grace (of the fire and the flames)Jughead nods slowly, his gaze drifting toward the ocean. His voice is low and cryptic when he says, “Beginnings are the best part.”--Betty, Jughead, and spring break in Florida. AU.





	Podfic: by the grace (of the fire and the flames)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by the grace (of the fire and the flames)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210466) by [singsongsung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsongsung/pseuds/singsongsung). 



I accidentally forgot to record on intro when I was working on this podfic. One of the reasons I really loved this story is that the words range so true. An instant connection with another human being and I can easily see the characters slipping into this AU easily. 

So thank you once again to Singsongsung for allowing me to give voice to their words. 

Any suggestions are welcome - I know I lost my "Betty" voice a bit in this one. I'll just have to record more stories to get it right :)

 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a6lPxfamCT4_pUKxqKY9zdIa6qzQY6O3/view?usp=sharing


End file.
